eclipse chronicales
by geo hikari 152
Summary: summery: Au to 'don't let the sun catch you crying' after twilight's conversation with Celestia twilight runs to the ever-free forest and to castle eclipse. Now a new threat to equestria is born and it will take princess Luna and the others to make things right and to get twilight back to normal.


Mlp,fim eclipse chronicles

by gh152

summery: Au to 'don't let the sun catch you crying'

after twilight's conversation with celestia twilight runs to the ever-free forest and to castle eclipse. Now a new threat to equestria is born and it will take princess Luna and the others to make things right and to get twilight back to normal.

Opening : rise of the eclipse by gh152

the days that I have ever known has become a living nightmare, as the darkness in me grows the light I had becomes eclipsed,

the day goes on as the adventure begins, it's the rise of the eclipse of my life, let's go to the next journey, with my friends I am not as alone as before but with all the adventures we go though it wasn't enough, the joy I had before was overtaken by the sadness as my life changes in a different way,

the dark days when all hope is lost suddenly vanishes when your by my side, the days when we had fun will always be a part of myself I just don't want to lose myself in my own darkness, the shadows of my future is slowly changing as the day goes on,

the eclipse in my soul is to much to handle it is my own path, I must break free of my dark binds and help to bring a brighter tomorrow, it's the start of a new beginning and the past memories fly as my tale has only begun, let's go to the next journey for it is the rise of the eclipse in my life!

Chapter one: birth of eclipse

twilight was in the ever-free forest more specificity castle eclipse the place where not three years ago twilight and her friends defeated nightmare moon. Twilight was in here after her visit to celestia and her visit to canterlot. Twilight felt betrayed by celestia. celestia was like a second mother to her and had abandoned her for a new student. Twilight had never felt such a rage as she did now. In her mind celestia has lost her trust. Her magic reacted to her feelings of rage, sadness, betrayal, and despair.

-canterlot-

Luna was checking one the elements of harmony when the element of magic started to shake in she guessed was fear. She knew the elements were sentient to an extent and this made her think something happened to twilight. Images of the castle in the ever-free forest and also the feelings of rage, betrayal, despair, and sadness hit her. Luna had no clue why twilight was doing there but she knew that it wasn't good.

-castle eclipse-

twilight felt her magic engulf her as her mind went blank. Her back grew sunset colored Pegasus wing and her fur changed from her normal violet to the same color, her height became that of nightmare moon, her horn grew longer as her eyes became draconian, her mane became silver and her red streak in her hair became a cold blue like cobalt mixed with ice blue. Flames formed over her hoofs and chest as well as her forehead. It vanished to reveal armor like nightmare moons only more gun metal gray her teeth became fangs. Her mane style became similar to rainbow dash's.

The last to change was her cutie mark. It became a solar eclipse. Her magical aura be came alive like it was fire itself before returning to her reserves. "let the eclipse arrive for celestia will pay for her betrayal!" said twilight in a voice similar to nightmare moons but was also her own voice. "now and forever I am twilight eclipse!" said eclipse. Her magic flared as the shadows of the entire castle con verged before her forming an army of living shadow.

"go my shades and train for the day celestia pays you must be immune to light and learn magic luckily I know just the teacher for you even though she is a show mare go to that dragon cave on the outskirts of ponyville now go and dont draw attention to you all!' ordered eclipse. The shades roared in unison and vanished.

-pony-vile-

pinky pie was with the rest of the mane six and spike having a picnic having fun.

Suddenly her tail stiffened and became as spiky as rainbow's mane. It flailed and put a massive dent in the nearby tree. "huh that's a new reaction it felt like some one lost their way of life and cant get out of the situation' said pinkie.

" hey has any one seen twilight she should have been here a half hour ago' said spike. " maybe it has something to do with the princess" said rainbow. " that reminds me celestia hasn't been replying to the friendship reports for the past two months and twilight sees celestia as a second mother since she was eight" said spike thoughtfully.

" shucks that would be hard on sugercube if she does not get here in an hour we write to Luna and see if she cant help out in figuring out what happened' said applejack. Fluttershy nodded and pinkie felt something was off.

'I hope twilight is all right it makes me feel uneasy if some one was upset' thought pinkie.

None of them noticed the shades fly over head understandable since they are shadows and thus wont leave any on the ground.

Apple jack handed spike the letter a hour later. Spike sent it to Luna via his dragon fire.

"now we wait" said apple jack.

-canterlot-

Luna read the letter that appeared in front of her.

Dear princess Luna

twilight has disappeared and hasn't been seen since this morning, we think it has something to do with celestia not replying to the friendship reports lately for the past two months. Twilight sees celestia as a second mother and would like to know if she has a clue where she went and see if you can find out why she hasn't been replying I dont know If it has to do with twilight's disappearance signed apple jack, the element of honesty. Luna was slowly getting worried.

If what they said was true then something has happened to twilight. Ever since the changeling incident twilight had shut her self in a wall of emotion and haven't opened up to her friends until a month later. She looked to the elements of harmony. An image of an eclipse entered her mind. She ran off to find her sister and to see about contacting shining armor and Cadence. She felt that they would be of big help later.

She only hoped that celestia hasn't done anything stupid to cause this like taking another student when twilight hasn't even finished her lessons in magic. 'if she did I am going to have to talk to shining armor to help get it through her skull that she could have driven away one of equestria's only hope of the elements stopping another disaster. (end chapter)

a/n: hey gh152 here with my first storie and hope you like it I based this of the first part of chapter one in 'dont let the sun catch you crying' and it just went from there, I dont own my little pony I only own the shades, twilight eclipse and the future item later on, I plan on having the mane six encounter eclipse next chapter and have celestia get an interesting conversation so hope it catches your eye in the later storie also how did I turn twilight into eclipse will be explained next chapter ill post the next chapter if I get five reviews that tell me what you think later and ill say this once may the beast core give you inspiration this is gh152 signing off.


End file.
